The use of gas valves in gas appliances is well-known, some of them being shut-off valves where the valve can move between two positions: a closing position and an opening position. The valves are placed in the path of the gas, usually in a conduit, to allow or prohibit communication between two points, allowing the gas to reach a destination point from an origin point, or preventing it from doing so. Shut-off valves comprise an inlet for receiving the gas from the origin point, an outlet through which the gas exits towards the destination point, and an intermediate orifice communicating the outlet with the inlet, the intermediate orifice being closed or opened to allow the gas to reach the outlet or to prohibit it. A shut-off valve prevents fluidic communication between the inlet and the outlet, preventing the passage of gas when it is in the closing position where it blocks the intermediate orifice, and allows said fluidic communication when it is in the opening position where it does not block the intermediate orifice.
Some valves of this type are electrically operated, being dependent on an electric power supply to change their position or state: from the closing position to the opening position or vice versa.
Some electrically operated valves correspond to electromagnetic shut-off valves in which electric energy is converted into mechanical energy to cause the change of state of the valve as a result of the action of a magnetic field. The valve comprises a coil and a ferromagnetic core or armature and when the coil is fed with an electric current a magnetic field is generated, causing the movement of the armature which causes the change of state of the valve (change of position). The armature is associated with a closure member that moves integrally with it, which is responsible for blocking the intermediate orifice in the closing position of the valve.
Document US 2003/0020037 A1 discloses a control valve comprising an electromagnetic shut-off valve. The valve comprises a static bobbin on which the coil and the armature are arranged. The coil is fixed to the bobbin and the armature can move in a longitudinal direction with respect to the bobbin, changing the state of the valve (from open to closed or vice versa) when this movement occurs.